With growing emphasis on primary and secondary prevention as long-term goals in Alzheimer's disease (AD) research, there is growing need to identify the initiating pathological cascades in asymptomatic older individuals so that preventive intervention targets can be identified to minimize underlying damage before cognitive symptoms become irreversible. Biomarkers are also urgently needed that measure the dynamic changes in those processes which contribute to progressive dementia through the long and variable course of disease, and ideally, which are widely available, affordable, and non-invasive. Multiple processes are likely to contribute to these cascades, and our knowledge of which processes combine with amyloid and neurofibrillary tangles to lead to AD is incomplete. Hence, effective primary and secondary prevention will require assessment of a broad array of biomarkers to uncover processes contributing to AD. Genetics, proteomics and neuroimaging have become increasingly important tools to identify underlying pathological processes for AD, and over the past several years, we have been advantaged by talented young investigators who are making great strides in identifying new techniques and targets for further investigation. Emory ADRC leadership and investigators have realized that gaining maximum scientific leverage for both local and national (NACC) investigators requires a Core to focus on standardized specimen collection and analysis to help move the work forward. The Biomarker Core will provide state of the art biomarkers for the ADRC and in addition, foster innovative research focusing on discovery of new intervention targets, biomarkers and pathogenic mechanisms with attention to inter-individual and racial differences in the following ways: (1) establish an ethnoracially diverse biomarker collection in the Emory ADRC cohort; (2) perform assays for established CSF AD biomarkers; (3) support network-wide neuroimaging initiatives and evaluate promising exploratory sequences; and (4) establish standard genetic profiles for the UDS cohort and explore potential gene expression and epigenomic changes relevant to AD. The Biomarker Core will work to optimize interdisciplinary research by providing a framework for standardized neuroimaging, proteomic and genomic measurements for a subset of our Emory ADRC Clinical Core cohort. The Biomarker Core will also enhance the Center's overall mission to work collaboratively to advance high impact AD research, care, and education, including support of NACC, ADCS, ADGC, ADNI, and other federal, state, and community centers, programs and agencies by making data and specimens available through NACC and NCRAD. By increasing the phenotyping data available to further distinguish our study population, we anticipate further illuminating the trajectory and variables that differentiate normal aging from the onset, progression, and clinical manifestation of AD.